falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
A地點
(interior) }} Site Alpha is a location in the Savage Divide region of Appalachia in 2102. It is located north of the National Isolated Radio Array, east of Big Fred's BBQ Shack, and west of the Sugar Grove intelligence facility. Background Missile Silo Alpha is one of three pre-war silos that housed and manufactured I.C.B.M. in Appalachia, the others being Site Bravo and Site Charlie. It forms a part of the Appalachian Automated Launch System, a last-ditch effort in the event of a foreign invasion or attack on America. Like the other nuclear silos, Alpha never launched its payload: The general responsible for authorizing the nuclear keycard made a mistake when inputting the code, losing the only nuclear keycard assigned to the silo. The soldiers were ordered to evacuate at 0600 the following day, with the missileers hoping the incompetent general would be court-martialed.Missile silo terminal entries: "Residential Terminal" Like the other silos, it can only be accessed by high-ranking U.S. military officials accompanied by missileers (necessary to avoid the automated security gunning them down), and contains an automated factory capable of replenishing its arsenal of nuclear missiles. The shack housing the elevator to the missile silo was guarded by 2nd Lieutenant James Kord who was tasked with dissuading passersby from becoming too nosy about the shack and its contents.Jackson's notes Layout The entrance to Site Alpha consists of a small shack next a pond. The area around the shack and pond is surrounded by a rusting chainlink fence with warning signs. Inside the shack is a stash crate containing randomized loot and Overseer's log - Site Alpha. There is also an elevator that descends into the silo proper, but it is inoperable without the necessary credentials. All three nuclear silo interiors in Appalachia are identical and are divided into five different sections: residential, reactor, operations, storage and control room. The residential sector features a gym with numerous weights (a good source of lead) and a recreational area with a pool table. The reactor is initially irradiated. There is a hazmat suit on the lockers, as well as a decontamination shower in the area, which requires a hacking skill of 3, and a power armor station, armor and weapons workbenches. The storage section houses another power armor station, more weapons workbenches and a tinker's workbench. Points of interest :See the gallery for screenshots * The missile silo is crawling with military-grade robotics, ranging from eyebots to assaultrons and Mister Handies (even a sentry bot in the storage area). The silos cannot be accessed until the player character completes Officer on Deck and becomes a U.S. Army General. As per the AALS system regulations, the player character will still have to fight through the base, as they are not accompanied by a missileer. any robots lost will be replenished periodically by the system. * The silo is an expansive, but linear location, divided into five parts, each with its own event to take care of. As long as a security event is active, the player character will have to fight enemy robots off. ;Residential * The residential sector is the first area entered from the surface is organized around an L-shaped corridor, connected to the main security checkpoint. It has all the necessary facilities for the missile crew. Clockwise, they are: ** The biometric identification machine room, where player characters wipe old biometric IDs and fabricate new ones for Mission: Countdown, ** The bunk room, connecting to the showers, laundry, and gym, with plenty of biometric cards lying around, ** The recreation room where the officers would spend their free time, ** The infirmary, with Med-Tek's Sympto-Matic machines that are used to take biometric samples for the ID card, ** The mess hall and pantry (best to raid when someone is low on spare food stuffs), ** The security station, with an adjacent workroom and storage, where players finally log their ID cards with the system. * After logging the biometric cards with the system, player characters gain access to the facility itself. The corridor goes past the storage facility offices (along with a sealed door that can only be opened from the other side) and a small office opposite. It terminates at a closed bulkhead, forcing player characters to detour through the main reactor. ;Reactor * The reactor hall is a large area with numerous satellite rooms, all heavily irradiated at roughly 12 rads per second (Rad-X, hazmat suits, or fast feet are recommended). The terminal in the entrance room allows player characters to deal with turrets (useful to clear out the patrolling assaultrons, which are deadly if player characters don the hazmat suits), the Reactor Engineer Robobrain, as well as toggle on the decontamination showers in the entrance corridor. * There is a radiation gear storage depot at the eastern end of the reactor, behind a level 3 locked door. It has a number of fully repaired hazmat suits. * To get through the reactor, player characters need to either repair the reactor (see Mission: Countdown), similar to Powering Up Monongah and other power plant quests, or gain access to the security office (adjacent to the entry area, must pass through the reactor chamber) with Lockpick 3 and hack the level 3 terminal to suppress the warning. ;Mainframe * After exiting the reactor, player characters can finally go further through the silo. The corridors lead to the mainframe area, filled with turrets. The first chamber entered from the corridor contains the usual security terminal allowing for fiddling with the turrets. * Player characters need to destroy the mainframe by removing a majority of the mainframe cores. Interacting or damaging them with weapons works. Only once that's done are they permitted to exit through the southwest. ;Storage * The walkway under the main corridor leads to a small workshop (with yellow walls for some reason), which contains a weapons workbench and several turrets. The adjacent office on the eastern wall leads to the storage facility security terminal, which allows player characters to fiddle with the turrets and the robobrain. * The main facility contains lots of shelves used for storage, as well as an adjacent workshop with a power armor and a tinkers' workbench in the southeastern chamber. To get through the door, player characters need to repair the mainframe there with 15 new mainframe cores - these are collected from it and repaired or found anew across the facility. * The door to the storage admin can be opened, providing a shortcut to the living quarters and the entrance to the facility. ;Launch room * The missile launch control room is accessible through the missile silo chamber just beyond the high security door. Down south, a winding stairwell leads to the control room access corridor. The corridor has the usual locked terminal that can be used to manipulate turrets and shut down the local robobrain. It's divided into two sections. * The ground floor is where the bulk of the terminals and workstations for the crew (Chief Guidance Officer, Chief Propulsion Officer, Chief Targeting Officer, and Chief Telemetry Officer) are located, along with a number of satellite offices around the edges of the control room that contain robot fabrication devices that both spawn attackers and can be used to reconstruct lost launch crew). * The upper level contains the Launch Control Chief's station (it's the only robot required to remain intact for the launch preparations to continue), a terminal allowing to start the launch preparations, and an exit chamber on the southern end that leads to the exit and an elevator somewhere in Appalachia. * The actual launch controls are located below the upper level and can only be accessed once the launch preparations are complete. 值得注意的物品 * The facility is a military-themed location with a vast amount of various loot, including high level crafting items, weapons, plenty of hazmat suits in the reactor area, and so on and so forth. * 監管人日誌：A地點 - 電梯附近的監管人庫房內。 * 監管人日誌：核彈發射 - 電梯對面，如果玩家發射的核彈目標不是裂隙地點(有女王的P例外)的話就會出現。 * 法蘭克博士的日記 - 法蘭克博士的骷髏旁，追蹤恐怖生物任務過程會找到。 * 舊的生物辨識ID卡 註釋 * 傑克森的筆記 - 無法撿起的筆記, on a shelf inside the shack, on the level below the overseer's log. * 法蘭克博士的日記頁 - 無法撿起的筆記, in the dirt beside the lake. * 法蘭克博士的日記的最後一頁 - 無法撿起的筆記, located upstream following the river, on a pile of bones. * Four potential Vault-Tec bobbleheads: ** In the Reactor Area, on top of some plywood, on some large green crates, on the northeast side of the main room. ** In the Operations Center, on some metal crates, in a side room to your left, just past the first laser grid, under the painting of the mountain and lake. ** In the Storage Area's main room, on the inside corner of the shelves just outside the door to the room with the Tinker's Workbench. ** In the Control Room, on the upper-level platform, on top of the tall consoles just outside the Launch Control Chief's room. * Three potential magazines: ** In the Reactor Area, on a desk with a broken terminal and a clown on it, on the far west wall of the main room. ** In the Operations Center, on a desk with a broken terminal, in the lowered area in the center of the main room. ** In the Operations Center, on a desk in a small room with three fabricator pods, just off the main room. * Power armor chassis - In the storage area, near the tinker's workbench. Appearances Site Alpha appears only in Fallout 76. See also * Site Bravo * Site Charlie Gallery Fo76 Site Alpha exterior BETA.png|Site Alpha at night FO76_Overseer's_log_-_Site_Alpha.jpg|Overseer's log - Site Alpha FO76 Jackson's notes.png|Jackson's notes FO76 Page from Dr. Frank's journal.png|Page from Dr. Frank's journal FO76 Last page from Dr. Frank's journal.png|Last page from Dr. Frank's journal ;Residential sector F76 Silo Charlie Interior 1.png|Entrance with the security grid F76 Silo Charlie Interior 2.png|Crew bunks F76 Silo Charlie Interior 3.png|Infirmary F76 Silo Charlie Interior 4.png|Rec room ;Corridors F76 Silo Charlie Interior 5.png|Closed bulkhead F76 Silo Charlie Interior 6.png|Silo corridor F76 Silo Charlie Interior 7.png|Storage admin ;Reactor F76 Silo Charlie Interior 8.png|Entrance to the reactor F76 Silo Charlie Interior 9.png|Main fusion reactor F76 Silo Charlie Interior 10.png|Auxiliary reactors F76 Silo Charlie Interior 11.png|Reactor security room ;Mainframe F76 Silo Charlie Interior 12.png|Mainframe chamber ;Storage facility F76 Silo Charlie Interior 13.png|Another corridor leading to the storage facility F76 Silo Charlie Interior 14.png|Storage facility F76 Silo Charlie Interior 15.png|Security door ;Missile launch control room F76 Silo Charlie Interior 16.png|Sealed entrance to the missile chamber F76 Silo Charlie Interior 17.png|Missile, looking down F76 Silo Charlie Interior 18.png|Missile, looking up F76 Silo Charlie Interior 19.png|Admin F76 Silo Charlie Interior 20.png|Launch center, lower floor, looking up the mezzanine F76 Silo Charlie Interior 21.png|Mezzanine and Launch Officer controls F76 Silo Charlie Interior 22.png|Lower floor, guidance, telemetry, etc. F76 Silo Charlie Interior 23.png|Nuclear launch authentication center F76 Silo Charlie Interior 24.png|Ready to launch F76 Silo Charlie Interior 25.png|System armed and ready for input F76 Silo Charlie Interior 26.png|Emergency exit corridor References en:Site Alpha ru:Точка «Альфа» Category:Fallout 76 locations Category:Savage Divide locations Category:United States Armed Forces locations